


boyfriend

by cuddlingmyfandoms



Series: wally and the triplets [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, No Strings Attached, all small caps intended, he's a big mess, ren cant handle receiving affection, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingmyfandoms/pseuds/cuddlingmyfandoms
Summary: ren delivers wally's lunch everyday, and his officemates assume the worse (in ren's eyes anyway).





	1. of lunches and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlejaybirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/gifts).



in the short few months that wally has known the boys, he's still being kept surprised with the little things they can do. 

with ren for example, wally found out, out of all the three, he's an amazing cook. hes a little lazy though, but when in the mood, he can replicate alfred's best dishes. and it was that thought that made him think when one day, ren shows up at his job, holding a small bag. in it, was his lunch. and that was just, "wow."

"hey babe! got you some lunch~" ren greets, holding up the bag, smiling at him from across his desk. wally, suddenly remembering where he is, shook himself out of his stupor and graciously accepted the food.

"hey ren, uh thanks. you didn't have to do this." he says, cheeks red.

ren snorts, waving his hand. "nah its fine. its the least i can do." 

wally smiles fondly. "alrighty then." he placed the bag on his desk, before looking up again and grabbing ren's arm, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. "say hi to the boys for me."

ren quickly turned red and stammered his goodbyes, making wally snort behind his hand. 'that's too adorable.'

\---

ren did this for the rest of the week. wally appreciated it every time he came through the door, and he made it his life's mission to make ren fluster and turn red, just by a little bit of PDA. he has never seen him this flustered and tripping over his own feet in all the time he's met him, so it was a bit funny and adorable. and because of those small little gestures, the next time ren visits, he gets bombarded with the question of: "are you his boyfriend?"

"im--a--im--excuse me what?" ren stuttered, arms stretched out to give wally his daily homemade lunch. wally looked to his right, seeing his workmate (she's sucha gossip girl) grin at him and ren. 

"well, you _did_ kiss me yesterday, didn't you babe?" wally teased, winking at ren who just started turning redder than before.

"i didn't peg you to go for the bad boy type, wallace." she was now smirking and winking at wally, much to the embarrassment of ren, who was wishing for the floor to just start eating him up.

wally doesn't give her the satisfaction of an answer for that one, and instead turned his attention back to ren. he rubbed his arm in comfort and smiled at him, thanking him again for the food. ren quickly took his hands back and stuck them tight to his sides, nodding furiously with a red face. he then quickly turned around to head for the elevator, that is, until wally caught his arm, and kissed him on the cheek again. 

ren just ran away from wally, furiously pushing the down button of the elevator while wally just cackles in the middle of his workplace. 

ohman, this'll be a fun story to tell the boys.


	2. office party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ren gets invited to the office party as wally's boyfriend. things go downhill pretty quick.

"hey wally!"

wally looks up from where he was playing candy crush on his phone, cinnamon roll on his mouth (ren baked it). he replied with a muffled 'yeah?', that got his workmate rolling her eyes at him.

"its the annual office party. don't forget to be there alright?" she says, tapping his head with a finger. 

"mmmrf--" he replies, swatting the finger away with a crinkle of his nose. he turned away from her to go back to defeating this stupid level he's been stuck in for a week---

"OH! and don't forget to bring your boyfriend alright?" she chirps, before FINALLY, leaving him in peace.

he stared at her retreating figure, stopped munching on his roll, and put down his phone. he exited the game and went thru his contacts, stopping at the sibling's names. he pouted and hummed, drumming his fingers on top of his desk, before he whirled around his swivel chair and started dialing.

"hey gale?"

\---

"i only came here for the wine." gale says in deadpan as they pushed thru the doors of the venue, the bass thrumming all around them as the dj pumped everyone up with some tunes.

wally laughs. "that's fine. there's no socialization required here anyway. just wanted to invite you guys."

"hmm, but i'm also here cuz i cant _wait_ for people to crowd ren cuz of the boyfriend incident." gale grins at wally, and winks. wally laughs again, shoulders shaking as he led them to the food table, where they'll be staying for the rest of the party if they're being honest.

"nice to know i'm _loved_." ren muttered from behind them, arms across his chest and pouting at them. "i cant believe they fucking think i'm your boyfriend!" he whines.

"doesn't help you come by with my lunch everyday." wally says.

"and call him babe." talon supplies.

" _and_ fetch him from work _too_?" gale was having so much fun. "you're putting us to shame, little brother." he grinned, reaching out to ruffle ren's hair.

ren aggressively swats gale's hand away. "fuck off gale!"

the rest of them laughed. wally then noticed from the corner of his eye, a few of his close workmates. he grinned to himself as he saw roy race around the group to get to him first. "hey roy!" wally greeted, raising his fist. roy grinned and fistbumoed him.

"hey wallman. so, which one's the big bad wolf?"

at the corner of wally's eye, he saw ren choke on his deviled eggs, and gale controlling his laughter. wally chuckled, walking towards ren and slowly guiding him towards roy, who was really fucking happy about the situation, whilst ren was trying to escape. when they got to where roy was standing, ren was standing stiff as a stick. he was holding onto wally's arm with a death like grip, as he clamped his mouth shut and attempt to stop his already reddening face.

"so _you're_ the person my best friend's been seeing these past few months huh?" roy elbowed him jokingly, making him jolt with a shiver. roy raised a brow but smiled anyway.

"i can't believe he hasn't introduced us yet, and to _think_ i was his _best_. _friend_?" roy turned to wally who was sticking out his tongue at him.

"i'm too busy to update you about my love life, roy."

roy scoffs. "we're just two cubicles apart dude i can see if you're busy or not!"

"im sorry ive been _busy_ making out with my boyfriend here." wally counters, patting ren's back that made him yelp and turn redder. 

"okay okay." roy said, shaking his head. "no need to flaunt your very much existent _love life_ to us single ladies." he chuckled. "i'll leave you guys alone now. have fun and don't have sex in the bathroom! we're gonna get banned if y'all get it messy."

wally barks another laugh. "regrets from last year??!!"

roy flips him the bird which sent wally laughing again, almost to tears, as he held onto ren for support, who was still stiff as a board from what happened. after composing himself, he noticed ren's unresponsiveness and poked him in the rib, sending him jumping and yelping; his voice cracking. 

"wow." gale snorts. "that was smooth."

ren seemed to have gained his consciousness back and gnarled at gale. "shut up." 

"way to go for first impressions with the future best man in your wedding."

really, gale shouldn't have teased him further, cuz wally couldn't hold ren back from jumping the eldest sibling, and making them wrestle on the floor. now, it was wally's turn to wish for the floor to eat him up. sensing his distress, talon stepped forward and grabbed both of them by the collars of their tops, dragging them outside of the room, leaving echoes of profanities in their wake.

wally rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on.

"wow." roy comments, coming back after seeing the fuss. "trouble in paradise?" he raises a brow, drinking from his cup then a thought hit him. "wait--are all of you guys involved? _together?!_ "

it took all of wally's strength not to drench him with the bowl of punch on top of the table.

but hey, it's not like he's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! i'm no writer so pls forgive me for this very casual writing style. this is mostly just for my friend and i but i decided to post it so--yeah ! major apologies about that ! OTL )|||


End file.
